


The Mirror of Erised

by synopsis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Not Epilogue Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synopsis/pseuds/synopsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war Hermione returned to Hogwarts to finish her last year only to find it wasn't what she expected. Wandering the halls at night to avoid her nightmares, she stumbles across her former professor and the Mirror of Erised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mirror of Erised

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote about a year ago in one of my school notebooks and finally typed up. This isn't beta'd, but luckily I'm a fairly strong writer so it shouldn't be awful. If you see some glaring mistakes, feel free to let me know! I hope you enjoy it!

Hermione wandered down the dark corridors of the newly opened Hogwarts. After the battle it had taken several months to repair and restore the magic to the historic school. The witch walked in the dark, fearing if she lit her way, the still present scars on the walls would trigger the nightmares again. She’d returned to school to finish her last year, seeking normality but after a short time back she realized she was never destined to have a normal life.  


Her professors felt they had nothing to teach her, her peers revered her. The ghosts saluted her, even Peeves gave her no more trouble than a leer when they crossed paths. She hugged her arms, studying the floor as it passed wondering if she should have followed the boys and accepted honorary N.E.W.T.S.A ragged sigh broke through her thoughts and she stopped beside a door that was cracked open. Curiosity won and she gently opened the door.  


Moonlight shone through the empty windows across the unused classroom. The only thing she noticed in the room was a large standing mirror just out of the light. She made to approach it when a rough voice startled her nearly out of her skin.  


“Come to mock me, Granger?”  


Hermione whipped around, wand out and a curse on her lips when she realized who stood behind her in the shadows.  


“Snape.” She squared her shoulders and slid her wand back into her sleeve.  


The former professor stared at her, his eyes no longer shielded by his hair. Out of frustration he’d cut off his signature locks when they’d irritated his healing neck. When he didn’t speak, Hermione moved to face the mysterious mirror once more. She studied it carefully, not approaching it.  


“What is it?” She asked softly over her shoulder, more than half expecting to be mocked. A sigh preceded his answer, “The Mirror of Erised.”  


“Oh,” was her faint reply.  


They stood in silence as the moonlight crossed the floor slowly.  


“What did you see in it?” Hermione found the courage to ask.  


“I find myself unable to look into it.”  


The unexpected honesty in the damaged voice moved the young witch to face the wizard. Snape watched her warily, expecting her to laugh. She ducked her head, a small smile on her face when she lifted it a moment later.  


“I find myself in the same position, Sir.” She said sardonically.  


His eyes widened and he grimaced. “Afraid to see yourself surrounded by a quidditch team of ginger haired children?”  


Hermione narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips. “Whoever marries Ronald will have a good husband. However, that will not be me.” The steel dropped out of her voice, “I know what I desire most right now.”  


Snape arched an inquisitive eyebrow and she shrugged ruefully. “I just want to learn and not be treated like a hero or . . .” she trailed off.  


“Or?” He asked when she didn't continue.  


“Or a really big cheeseburger with bacon and a huge basket of chips.”  


This time it was the witch who surprised the wizard. Snape began to laugh; he laughed longer and more hysterically than her desire warranted, Hermione began to wonder if maybe he was starting to lose his mental capabilities. A shame, she thought, for a wizard so brilliant. Finally his laughing quieted and he pushed off the wall, approaching her. She looked up into his dark eyes.  


“Thank you, Granger.”  


“For what?”  


“For reminding me what’s important.”  


“My studies?” Hermione asked in confusion.  


Snape rolled his eyes and gestured to the door, “Shall we retreat to the kitchens? I find myself in favor a burger and chips as well.”  


“Oh, well sure I guess,” Hermione grinned.  


She paused at the door and looked back at the mirror. “Shouldn’t we look?”  


Snape studied the mirror before looking down at the young woman before him. “I don’t think it would be a good idea, Hermione.” He held the door open for her, guiding her into the hallway.  


She thought about what he said as she walked beside him in the dark halls. They reached the kitchens and Snape tickled the pear. As usual the house elves swarmed the pair; apparently they’d forgiven Hermione her misguided attempts to free them some years before.  


Soon the pair was seated with their desired burgers, chips, and pints of butterbeer. A comfortable silence fell between them, each lost in their own thoughts.  


“I can teach you,” Snape said gruffly, in between bites. He wasn’t even looking at the witch across from him. Hermione almost believed she’d imagined it.  


“Okay,” she agreed after finishing her bite.  


He nodded once and continued eating quietly. When he was finished, he drained his butterbeer and stood.  


“After dinner, meet me at my old office.” He left before she could reply.  


She shook her head, a small smile on her face and finished her late night meal.


End file.
